


The Escape of MAIDLOID

by charcolor



Series: Synthesized Civilization [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, more characters to be added as story progresses!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: A living love doll--that's all a MAIDLOID was. She knew this, and she had already accepted it as her fate, to be used that way forever.But some part of her decided that she wanted to truly live, and she escaped to set out for the city of Nippongakkiko to find answers.
Series: Synthesized Civilization [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354003
Kudos: 4





	1. Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> this one will probably take a while. oops!
> 
> specific trigger warnings will be included in the beginning notes of chapters when necessary, but one persistent theme throughout the story is sexual abuse. i recommend you avoid reading this story altogether if you're triggered or otherwise upset by the topic of sexual abuse. (rest assured it is NOT romanticized or fetishized in any way, at least i hope it isn't.)

**` ARTIFICIAL LIFE INFORMATION DOCUMENT // FOR ADMINISTRATION VIEWING ONLY ` **

**` >ACME IKU` **

**` >HARDWARE AGE: 419 DAYS ` **

**` >SOFTWARE AGE: 291 DAYS` **

**` >REMAINING MEMORY: 2499 TERABYTES` **

**` >CHARGE CAPACITY: 96% (CHARGING)` **

**` CAPABILITIES` **

**` >VOICEBANK: ENABLED (MAIDLOID DEMO // SPEAKING ONLY / INCOMPLETE)` **

**` >AUTONOMY: ENABLED` **

**` >AUTOMATIC MEMORY SAVE: ENABLED` **

**` >WASTE ACCUMULATION: DISABLED` **

**` >CHARGE ACCUMULATION: DISABLED` **

**` >NERVES: ENABLED` **

**` >EMOTION: ENABLED` **

**` >SEXUALITY: ENABLED ` **

**` ADMINISTRATOR NOTE // SETTINGS BESIDES WASTE AND CHARGE ACCUMULATION MUST NOT BE DISABLED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, OR ELSE IT WILL RISK THE MAIDLOID'S FUNCTION. ITS PRIMARY USE IS TO SIMULATE BOTH FICTIONAL (EROTICA, HENTAI WORKS, ETC.) AND REAL INTERCOURSE. ` **

* * *

Acme Iku knew her purpose. It was the first thing she ever knew, the first thing she recognized, permanently branded into her memory.

_MAIDLOID - artificial human made specifically for sexual purposes._

She had never left this warehouse, but when her master slept, she was able to stray from her charger for a little while and open up his computer. She knew how to use it--for most artificial people, it was inherent knowledge--and was lucky enough not to ever leave clues behind of the thing she searched. It was always connected to the Internet, and that was how Iku was able to learn all the things she was being kept away from.

The places, the people, the sights and sounds that she was forbidden from experiencing. She wasn't supposed to want anything, and she couldn't say she ever wanted anything, but she was a human, however artificial, and she had an inherent curiosity. She didn't _want_ to know the world outside the warehouse, she _needed_ to understand.

The bustling home of many Vocaloids and other artificial people was relatively close to this slightly remote location. Nippongakkiko, where people that were almost, but not quite, like Iku thrived. The home of the most famous artificial idol in the world, Hatsune Miku, and a refuge for artificial people seeking some of the independence that they were denied.

That, Iku concluded, was where she would find answers. But answers to _what?_ She really already knew all she needed to know, didn't she? She was already used by Master every day, and she was ready fulfilling her purpose by staying here. What else could really happen if she never left? Nothing would change. She'd have a home, a place to eat and sleep, a master, and a purpose.

With the way it left her numb and filthy, she wasn't sure she wanted any of it.

Iku unclasped and unzipped her tight clothes and let them fall to her ankles. She pulled her feet out of her boots, and the onion accessory out of her hair, letting it fall down and free behind her. In the hallway closet she remembered seeing what she wore sometimes when she was unable to wear her uniform. An off-white gown, not unlike the kind worn by hospital patients. It covered her up enough to keep her from getting too cold, at least for a while.

The first place she decided to set off to was a permanently closed train station closer to town. From what she could tell, there was nothing preventing her from accessing the building and exploring it for any information. Maybe some paper maps were left behind. At the very least, it would be a good shelter if it started raining.

Everything about this was a bad idea. Acme Iku had no plans or purpose or motivation or any feelings at all, only a strange need to get out of the house and search the outside world.

That was the only thing she took when she left the house that night.


	2. Cold and Dark

Cold and dark. It wasn't much different than what she lived in, but it felt more open somehow. The cold came from a midnight wind against her skin, and not from chafing iron and icy sweat. The darkness was illuminated by the moon, and not a window always hidden behind curtains. It was...maybe it was nice. Iku wouldn't know if she liked it or not. She'd find out soon.

Fortunately for her, the directions were quite literally straightforward. Just walking down the road and waiting to see a building. She didn't know how long her battery would last, but it was close to fully charged, so she would at least be able to make it to the station.

The train station was old, though, and probably had been abandoned since before artificial people were common enough to warrant chargers in public places. Even if there were chargers here, there wouldn't be any electricity to power them.

At least she'd be away from home. It already felt a little safer.

Cold and dark, more of the same. The building came into view, and Iku scurried to the entrance. Nothing was there to prevent entry. Behind the doors, it was cold and dark and empty.

Iku wrapped her arms around herself tightly. The more time she spent here, the closer she'd be to totally freezing. The only thing to do was look around and find anything useful at all.

At the walls, she noticed some empty glass boxes attached there. It seemed like they'd used to house newspapers, or maybe schedules. A couple of differently sized boxes on the wall had fire extinguishers shut inside. Iku probably couldn't get them, but there wasn't anything here that could cause a fire anyway. 

By walking farther toward a more open area, she found train tracks. If she sat here and waited for a train to pass, she could maybe find out if they were still in use, but that would take much longer than her battery life would last, wouldn't it? If she wanted to risk it, she could follow the tracks somewhere, maybe to another station that was actually in service. 

There were maps still displayed on some of the walls. She could use the tracks that way, or even keep using the road to actually go somewhere.

A gust of damp wind blew into the space. It rustled through Iku's hair, and something else rustled nearby.

She turned around, expecting to see a quiet animal or even a person, but it was only some scraps of paper strung together. The wind drifted it across the floor, and pulled it toward Iku's feet.

A newspaper. It was quite old, dated in May 2013, but if Iku looked through it, maybe she could find _some_ useful information, or a clue to what to do next.

The front page had nothing of value to her. It was stuff about politics, which would certainly be outdated by now. Quickly skimming through the other parts of the newspaper, a familiar phrase caught her eye: "artificial people."

She immediately read the article:

_**Lost Vocaloid Next Children Found, Living With Upcoming Vocaloid Anri Rune** _

_The two artificial people previously thought to have died in the Vocaloid Next fire, Hibiki Lui and Ring Suzune, have been found alive and intact._

_The children were found wandering the streets of Nippongakkiko by former Fuji TV host and upcoming Vocaloid Anri Rune._

_"I didn't want to just leave them after I recognized them," Miss Anri explains. "They're just two kids. They lived in one place their whole lives that suddenly got burned to nothing. I guess my apartment's not much better than them living on the streets, but at least they'll have a place to charge. And once I'm a Vocaloid, I'll probably be able to get us all a nicer place to live."_

_Hibiki and Suzune say that they did not witness the fire, and were unaware of how much time had passed between the fire itself and when they came out of the laboratory's basement. Suzune has a complete voicebank with all necessary sounds, but refuses to be a Vocaloid. "I promised Lui that I'd sing with him," she says. "And if he never sings, then I'll never sing. I don't want to. It wouldn't be fair."_

_Hibiki was never given a voice, and can only communicate using Japanese Sign Language. Suzune is able to interpret the sign language for anyone conversing with them. He says, "I'm really glad Rune found us. I don't know anything about the city. It already feels more like home in her apartment than in the old laboratory."_

An artificial person who couldn't speak...since Iku's voicebank hadn't been completed, and was currently in a demonstrative phase that only contained things like grunts and groans, she could relate to Lui. If Rune had become successful, and she still had Ring and Lui with them...maybe they would have an answer, a place for someone like her. 

This was an old newspaper, so Rune probably still didn't live in her apartment. But Nippongakkiko was the home of most Japanese Vocaloids, so chances were high she still lived in the city. It was also likely that whoever lived in the apartment now knew of Anri Rune, and could direct Iku to her.

Iku turned toward the map on the wall. This train station wasn't too far from Nippongakkiko. Of course, it would be impossible to find Rune's old apartment just from this, but as long as Iku could make it to the city, she could find somewhere to rest and get more information.

It didn't look like there were any paper maps left around here, though. Iku would have to try to memorize her new path.

_I can go back to that road, and keep going that way, past this station. Then...ah, I can't tell how far away it is. But there's only a few branching paths. Straight, straight, left, right...that should be easy enough to remember. Straight, straight, left, right._

With those simple directions repeated in her memory, Iku was able to go back to the road, and keep walking.

Still cold and dark. It felt a little damp, like it had just rained a little. It grew a bit harsh against her bare feet, leaving a constant wet, rough, filthy feeling against it. It certainly wasn't the most unpleasant sensation she'd felt, though. It was a little sore to keep walking like this, but she passed the first crossroads, so she knew she was getting at least a little closer.

The slippery, dirty feeling on her feet grew numb by the second crossroads. Iku kept her eyes down, making sure she could keep moving the right way, but still looking up at least half the time, and eventually, when she looked up from the ground, she saw light. Very distant light. At first, she feared the sun was rising, shedding light on her disobedience, and painting the target for her master to come find her and take her. But the light multiplied in different colors, red, blue, green...it was buses and cars, on a highway.

The third crossroads, she had to take a left, away from the lights, but eventually, taking a right would bring her closer again, surely. It was tempting to follow the signs of life, but she had to stay on her newfound path. Straight, straight, left, right, that was the way to Nippongakkiko, the way to her next answers to her next questions.

The lights died out behind her, and it grew colder and darker. Iku realized then that her whole body was slightly aching, and at that, she stopped to look at the horizon.

It wasn't a highway this time, was it? That looked like a crack of sunlight. Warm light, and yet, it was colder and darker than anything else.

Why was that? It didn't matter, she had to keep going. The final crossroads was right there, take a right, that was all she had to do. Keep going, even as it got colder and darker, and darker, and darker, and darker, and darker, and **`BATTERY LEVEL CRITICALLY LOW. THOUGHT_LOG.TXT CLOSED. EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN WILL COMMENCE IN 30 SECONDS.`**


End file.
